overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Pandora's Actor
:"Indubitably so, Ainz-sama! For as I was made by you, if you desire me to do battle with the other Supreme Beings, I shall charge into the fray without hesitation!" ::- Pandora's Actor to his creator, Momonga. Pandora's Actor (パンドラズ・アクタ) is an Area Guardian of the Treasury and the financial manager of Nazarick. He is responsible for the upkeep of Nazarick and Ainz Ooal Gown. He is the creation of Momonga himself. Appearance Pandora's Actor hat bore the crest of Ainz Ooal Gown, while the uniform he wore was very similar to the uniforms used by Neo-Nazi elite guards during the Euro-Arcology Wars 20 years ago. While Pandora's Actor is dressed in a yellow Neo-Nazi-esque uniform, he is just an egghead with no distinct facial feature except the three holes protruding on his face. According to Momonga's original design for him, Pandora's Actor is suppose to be the combination of everything that his creator thought was cool, with exaggerated gesture and body language. Personality Pandora's Actor is an egghead whose behavior is always overly exaggerated that Ainz sees as humiliating to his own past. However, while Pandora's Actor is over the top, he can also be extremely practical. Unlike other NPCs who would willingly obey every order without question, Pandora's Actor will ask questions even to his creator, clarifying his duties and giving suggestions whenever possible. Thus, despite his personality, he can be the perfect executioner of all his creator's tasks without misunderstanding his intentions. Like other inhabitants of Nazarick, Pandora's Actor is loyal to the Forty-One Supreme Beings. However, he is completely devoted to Ainz, his creator, and would even fight the other guild members if ordered to. Background Pandora's Actor was created by Momonga himself during his chunibyou-phase. The reason Momonga created Pandora's Actor was neither for the sake of battle or for business. Instead, it was for the main purpose of preserving the identity of Ainz Ooal Gown, leaving behind the images of his guild members. His backstory stated that he liked managing magic items. It was Momonga's original intent to design Pandora's Actor in such a way, so he would not find it strange to be alone in the Treasury, making him believe his position as Treasurer was a heavenly job. However, for some reason, his obsession for cataloging items seemed to have reached the level of a fetish. Chronology The Bloody Valkyrie Arc When Ainz entered the Mausoleum with Albedo, Yuri Alpha, and CZ2128 Delta, Pandora's Actor appeared before them while disguised as Tabula Smaragdina. He was ordered to revert to his true form before Albedo could attack. After the introductions have been made, Ainz order Pandora's Actor to retrieve the World Items. Before complying with his creator's command, Pandora's Actor sensed something was amiss outside the Treasury, requested that he would be permitted to leave the Treasury and be given additional duties. Though Pandora's Actor understood he was considered to be his master's trump card that contains his comrade's forms and abilities, he believed it would be a waste of his abilities to remain idle in the Treasury. Finding some rough reasoning with his creation, Ainz reluctantly accepted his request and allow Pandora's Actor to travel to the Throne Room in order to move valuables from the vaults of the Treasury. To do this, Ainz gifted him the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, making Pandora's Actor the third NPC to receive such a honor. On the other hand, Ainz held a private conversation with Pandora's Actor for a short while away from the other NPCs who were with him. Amidst the discussion between them, Pandora's Actor answered an important question from Ainz that he will fight any of the Supreme Beings if his creator commands him to do so. After answering that question, Pandora's Actor was requested by Ainz to stop with his way of saluting and he humbly obeyed his creator's wishes. While responding to Ainz's command in German, he also orders Pandora's Actor not to speak like that in front of him. When Albedo was ordered by Ainz to hand over the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown to Pandora's Actor, she still refuses to let go of it which annoys him. He then conveyed Ainz's statement in his own words to Albedo that if she were to bring the ring along, the Avatara will attack her. Ainz then tells Pandora's Actor to direct both the two Pleiades to move some of the treasure to the Throne Room through using the ring he gave him. In response, Pandora's Actor inquires Ainz of who will be the one to stay and welcomed his return in the Treasury. Hearing his creator's reply, Pandora's Actor alongside the two Pleiades stood by as their master and Albedo went inside the Mausoleum.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 4: Before the Death Match The Show Must Go On! To prepare for the auditions for the role of Juliet, Albedo asked Pandora's Actor for advice in acting. The Sealed Evil Tree Arc In preparation for the Floor Guardians to combat Zy'tl Q'ae, Ainz orders Albedo to get Pandora's Actor to transform and observe Narberal via magic while they perform a live experiment with the evil tree. The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Ainz urges Albedo to relay his order to Pandora's Actor that he must throw one of Clementine's Stilettos into the treasure room’s Shredder to see what happens. Ainz refers to the Shredder as an Exchange Box and wants Pandora's Actor to transform into Nearata, so he could used his special Merchant ability for it. In other words, the task which Pandora's Actor must carry out is to appraise the value of Clementine's stilettos.Overlord Volume 04 Prologue In preparation for Nazarick's demonstration of power against the Lizardmen Alliance, Ainz stated that the alarm network of Pandora's Actor will be transferred over to their side. The Men in the Kingdom Arc After being informed about Sebas' possible betrayal, Ainz had ordered Pandora's Actor to disguise himself as him in order to confirm whether Sebas' allegiance still lies with their master. Once it had been determined that Sebas Tian's loyalty was still intact, he left the area with Victim to be transported back to Nazarick and report this information to his creator for playing his role well. At the last second however, Pandora's Actor fluttered his cape around just like he normally would as usual without fooling Sebas while under that form. Luckily, Sebas has only found it to be just odd for someone like Ainz to do so, but is not able to see through it which was a disguise done by Pandora's Actor.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 6: Introduction of Royal Capital's Disturbance According to Demiurge's plan, Pandora's Actor is given the job of handling the matter of transportation during Nazarick's invasion of Re-Estize. In other words, he has managed to secure the wealth and goods from within the warehouse district and later transport them to Nazarick.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 11: The Final Battle of the Disturbance The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Wanting to personally observe the operations that were being carried out to test out Nazarick's defenses while not willing to abandon his position in the workers camp, Ainz had ordered Pandora's Actor to disguise himself as Momon with Nabe by his side, so he would freely be able to carry out his plans without arising any suspicion.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly entangled in a spider web After some time passes, Pandora's Actor told Ainz that the Adventurers outside Nazarick have decided to wait for another day, or until something changes within the ruins, before leaving. Pandora's Actor said that this kind of situation happened because he was the one who had suggested the idea to the adventurers. According to Pandora's Actor, when none of the Workers returned even by morning, it had caused a panic amongst the adventurers, and they had hurriedly reported it to him. With the task of searching for other guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown set as his highest priority, Ainz suggests Albedo to have Pandora's Actor listed as a potential member for joining her unit.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 4: A handful of hope The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Once the massacre at Katze Plains came to an end, Ainz Ooal Gown and his forces took control of E-Rantel following the war. Taking on the role of Momon, Pandora's Actor stopped Albedo from killing a young boy who showed transgression against the Sorcerer King, Ainz. Albedo later demanded that Momon be put in charge as the city's enforcer to further hide the fact that both Momon and Ainz are the same person.Overlord Volume 09 Epilogue The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Albedo entrusted Pandora's Actor with the role of controlling the Great Tomb of Nazarick and E-Rantel as her substitute while she pays a visit to the Royal Capital, Re-Estize. On the other hand, Ainz confronts Hamsuke and asks her if Pandora's Actor is in the guest house right now. Unsure of his whereabouts, she told Ainz that Pandora's Actor often rides the coaches and wagons which the humans of E-Rantel prepare for him without her. Hearing Hamsuke's answer, Ainz remembers that Pandora's Actor has taken such transport in order to gather more information from people who can't speak honest thoughts to the Sorcerer King, but to Momon instead. This way, once Pandora's Actor is able to learn enough about how the people of E-Rantel feel towards Ainz, he will then shared these details with his master. At last, Pandora's Actor was approached by Ainz Ooal Gown to have a talk about any problems concerning his role as Momon. Pandora's Actor responded to Ainz, stating that he was unable to take care of handling magic items made by Ainz's guild members ever since his role as Momon is handed to him. Hence, he desperately begs Ainz to grant him more time with those said items to quell his suffering. As Ainz recall the fact he made him that way, Pandora's Actor affirmed his statement. Additionally, Ainz told Pandora's Actor that he should've been given permission to return to Nazarick every day. However, Pandora's Actor stated otherwise, that he did not received permission from his creator to return to the Treasury. Understanding his dilemma, Ainz promises Pandora's Actor that he will inform Shalltear and have her hand the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown over to him in order to teleport back to the Treasury. At the same time though, Ainz also allow Pandora's Actor authorization to work on his guild members' weaponry and equipment as well as reminding him not to damage them. While so, Ainz informs Pandora's Actor about changing his behavior, and telling him that he is quite please with his hard work. Ainz also finally acknowledges Pandora's Actor as his son while hoping he can grow up and work to surpass him. Moved by his creator's statement, Pandora's Actor refers to Ainz as "father" and vows to him that he will lived up to his expectation. On the other hand, Ainz orders Pandora's Actor not to speak of what happened during their meeting to anyone else and should be kept secret between the two along with Fifth. Pandora's Actor obliged to Ainz's words, stating that he is willing to sacrifice himself for his sake if the need to arises. Before Ainz left, Pandora's Actor asked his father how people of E-Rantel are worried about where this country is heading and what kind of rule it will be under in the future. As an example, he speculates if Ainz were to adopt a policy of expansion, humans fear that they will be dragged into war with other nations, etc.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 1: Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown Trivia * In the Web Novel, Pandora's Actor wore a dark suit, had long white gloves, a silver striped tie, and a white undershirt. * The existence of Pandora's Actor was not known by many NPCs until Ainz visited the treasury. * Pandora's Actor is the third NPC to be given the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown from his creator. * Pandora's Actor speaks in German when he says "Wenn es meines Gottes Wille ist", meaning "If it is my God's will". * Pandora's Actor's uniform resembles that of the Neo-Nazi Schutzstaffel. In the Overlord series, this uniform came to the fore during the Arcology War. Realistically, it seems that the war broke out in future Europe (around 2110s) in the World of 2138. * Most of the other NPCs are jealous at Pandora's Actor since he was created by Ainz (Albedo is especially jealous of this fact), believing that an NPC created by Ainz, who stands above all the other supreme beings and the only one to never abandon them, holds a special place in Nazarick. Ainz on the other hand, is extremely embarrassed of Pandora's Actor and sees him as a reminder of his dark past (chunibyou phase). He felt that his very existence brings him shame, given how lame he thinks of Pandora's Actor is now. * Being the creator of Pandora's Actor, Ainz thinks that every single movement he made was designed to scream "I am cool." * In the Great Tomb of Nazarick and under Ainz's command, Pandora's Actor was only permitted to travel between the Throne Room and the Treasury. Quotes *(To Momonga): "Indeed! I burst with energy every day! Speaking of which, may I know the purpose for which you have come? And to think you would have in your train these fair maidens, the Guardian Overseer and the Pleiades Battle Maids!" *(To Momonga about the World Items): "Of what do you speak?! Has the time come to unleash their power?!" *(To Momonga about the World Items): "Indeed, it is so. For these legendary treasures, so mighty and potent that they are worthy of being called trump cards, which can make the impossible possible, or even change the face of the entire world—" *(To Momonga): "Of course not; everything within this domain is the sole property of yourself and all your colleagues, Momonga-sama. How could anything happen?" *(To Momonga): "Although, it is with a heavy heart that I confess that I was hoping you intended to make use of my abilities, Momonga-sama." *(To Ainz): "However, Ainz-sama; though this might offend you, I submit that since a situation has arisen that requires the use of World Items, it might be better for you to permit me to leave the Treasury and move around on other floors." *(To Albedo): "The most important skill one can have for acting is love! Liebe! Fall in love, young lady!" *(To Ainz): "During this time, I have not once been able to touch magic items. I have been unable to maintain the various magic items created by the Supreme Beings. The sorting of data crystals has ground to a halt as well. Please! No matter what, Ainz-sama! I beseech you to grant me some time with those items!" *(To Ainz): "Of that there is no doubt! These feelings were bestowed upon me by yourself, Momonga-sama!" *(To Ainz): "Ohhhh… Ainz-sama. To think you would refer to me as your child!" *(To Ainz): "Ah, about that, could you hold on a little? Since we meet rarely, there is a matter I would like to ask you, Father. May I know how you intend to rule this Sorcerer Kingdom?" *(To Ainz about humans in E-Rantel): "Many humans have their doubts about the path upon which you intend to take this country, Father. For instance, if you wish to adopt a policy of expansion, they fear that they will be sent onto the battlefield, and so on." References }} Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NPCs Category:Doppelgängers Category:Craftsmen Category:Area Guardians Category:Nazarick